A Red Of Love
by levi97100
Summary: Mikoto has a dream of homras little princess and starts to wonder what it could meen for him and for Anna. Anna X Mikoto. Slight Izumo X Seri. No Yaoi!.


A Red Of Love.

Summary.  
Mikoto has a dream of homras little princess and starts to wonder what it could meen for him and for Anna. Anna X Mikoto. Slight Izumo X Seri. No Yaoi!.

Disclaimer: I do not own K Project Anime Or Manga.

There may be SPOILERS from the anime and or the side manga's i don't know yet so read at your own risk you have be Warned!.

Story.

Mikoto is sleeping in his bed when he wakes up to feel something light on his arm he scans the room a very plain room with clothes on the floor with a smell of cigarettes in the air when his eyes see a little girl on his arm the little girl has a hand griped on his sleeve of his white T-shirt he wears to bed he just looks at the young girl sleeping not making a sound she looks so beautiful with her small body and white hair like a little angel he thought to himself she is wearing her pink little night gown she got for chrismas from Yata seeing her asleep like that made him sleepy again he lays back down and then pulls the little girl closer and snuggles her in his arms then he starts to draft off.

He now is in a dark place he turns to see nothing no matter where he looks he then turns around because he heard a soft little voice call is name.

Mikoto said a soft voice.

He still can't see anything but he knows this soft voice so he follows it then he hears it again but louder this time he looks around still only seeing dark but when he turns his head back to the way the sounds coming from he see white when he gets to where it's coming from he sees hes now in the sky up above the clouds he looks around in amazed how did he get here then he hears it again.

Mikoto over here said the same soft voice.

He looks over and sees the beautiful little girl standing on a cloud in her normal outfit a red gothic lolita dress and a little red hat on with her beautiful eyes.

She really does look like a angel Mikoto said under his breath.

He starts to follow her to where she leads him to the part of the sky that over looks Homras bar she then stops and does a little spin on her heal of her boots to face Mikoto she walks over to him where he stoped and grabs his arm and pulls him down to meet her eyes.

Mikoto I love you she said with a very soft voice.

Then she said Im sorry with a sad voice under her breath.

Don't be Mikoto said then he kiss the young little girl on her lips.

Mikoto wakes up in a kinda panic.

What was that asked Mikoto to himself.

He then looks over to see the little girls no longer there so he get up then starts to walk down stairs to hear a lot of noise going on.

Yata shut up i just woke up said Mikoto in a kinda mad voice.

Y-yeah sorry the young teanage blond said with a bit of fear in his voice for making the king mad.

Eric started laughing.

You got yell at Yata Said Eric

Shut up bastard Yata said.

Mikoto just scans the room looking for his little angel then he spots her sitting at the bar eating breakfast that Izumo made her.

He walks over to the bar and sits down on the bar stool right next to her when Izumo puts a plate of food right in front of him.

Thanks Mikoto said with a plain face.

No problem said Izumo with a light smile.

So Anna why did you sleep in my bed last night Mikoto asked with a face like tell me the truth.

I had a bad dream the little girl Softly said.

Oh and what about asked Mikoto with a eye brow rised.

I asked her that already she does not want to talk about it said Izumo.

Mikoto just look at him and groaned then looked back at the little girl who is just looking at her shoes.

I asked what it was about Mikoto said with a slight irritated tone.

It was about Tatara he was playing his guitar when black fog took him away i tried to run to him to save him but i could not move the little girl said with a very soft and sad voice she was having a hard time fighting back the tears in her eyes.

Yata and Eric stop talking and just looked over at Anna with a sad faces.

Izumo said nothing.

Okay you can sleep with me again tonight said Mikoto with a pained face but trying not to show it to her so she would not feel worse then she already did he then wiped away the tears in her eyes.

Anna just nods.

Thats when Yata goes.

Hey i thought of something fun we can do with a smile on his face.

What is it asked Eric.

We can film everybody in Homra to day with Tatara's old camer so we all can make memories like he used to do said Yata.

I think thats a great plan said Izumo with a smile.

Anna just Nods.

Mikoto said nothing just smirked.

Thats when Rikio walked in the the bar.

Hello everyone said Rikio.

Anna waved.

Izumo said hello.

And Yata just grabed Rikio by the arm and started drag him up the stairs.

Come on man help me out asked Yata with a smile.

With what i just got here said Rikio with a worried face.

I will tell you latter for now just help Said Yata.

Okay okay just let go already said Rikio.

Yata let go then grabed his skateboard from the top of the stair case and then went down the hall way followed by Rikio.

Yata seems happy said Izumo with smile.

Anna nods with a kinda smile on her tiny face.

Mikoto although didn't hear him becuase he was to busy trying to figure out what his dream meant and why he had kissed Anna in it then he hears Anna speak to him.

M-mikoto? asked Anna.

What asked Mikoto with a a face like what do you need.

Are you okay? asked Anna with a worried Face.

Yeah im fine said Mikoto.

Do you want to go for a walk? he asked.

Anna nods with a faint smile on her face as she stood up.

Okay then Mikoto said.

Be safe you to said Izumo as he waved at them.

Mikoto just looked at him like really you going to tell me that.

Anna grabs Mikoto's hand with her left hand and is walking on the left side of him.

Mikoto Grips her hand in his.

Anna can feel the cold of the winter on her pale white creamie smooth skin.

Mikoto looks at Anna shivering then he rised his aura so his heat would cover over her to.

Anna stoped shivering and started to feel the warmness of Mikoto and his beautiful Red Anna just could not take her eyes off the man beside her he has the the most beautiful Red she has ever seen but it was not just that he was beautiful to and the way he takes care of her like she is a fragile piece of glass and if he was to rough she would break into a thousand pieces he always made her feel so safe and never let her feel alone so the least she could do for him and the rest of Homra is keep quiet and not complain about anything no matter what she didn't want to ever add to there worrys or the burden she feels she already is.

Then she turns her head back in front of her.

Mikoto just looks at Anna and thought to himself she is just to beautiful her eyes her mouth with the small but soft looking lips her tiny body her white hair with the gothic lolitca dress she wears she never complains even although he and everbody in Homra would want to know if something ever bothered her or upset her she never asked for anything and is always thinkful for what she has although they would all want to spoil her if she would let them even I would like to get her something to make her happy with shes just always so quiet its hard to know what she is thinking.

The only one who can is Mikoto and thats just because they are always together and they have a bond that the rest do not have.

What can i do to make her tell me what she wants the most Mikoto thought.

Mikoto then grabed his pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth then lit it with his fire then he sighed.

Anna looked up at him becuase he sighed.

Mikoto are you upset about something asked Anna worried.

Mikoto just let the cigarette burn in his mouth until he put it out on his boot.

No Anna said Mikoto with a plain face.

Anna Just nods and turns her head back.

But i am starting to get pissed that you have not been asking for anything when we have been out in the shoping district walking around for 30 minutes.

Sorry i just didn't want to waste any of your money Anna said with feeling of guilt.

Mikoto just made a irritated face then went in a clotheing store still holding Anna's hand making her go in with him.

He sighed okay pick out a new outfit it's not wasting money if it makes you happy Mikoto said.

Okay Mikoto thank you Anna said.

Mikoto just sat down on a bench near the door of the store and sighed.

Is she your little sister? asked a man sitting next to Mikoto.

No Mikoto said plainly.

Oh then who is she? asked the man.

Mikoto just watched as the store owner is helping Anna find a dress she likes.

My date Mikoto said with a smirk on is face.

W-what but the man was cut off by Mikoto saying.

Is that a problem? asked Mikoto with a mean look.

N-no it not its just that the man said.

That what? asked Mikoto now starting to get pissed thats making his heat get hotter.

The man is now starting to get little burn marks on his shirt.

I-its nothing the man said then hurried up and left the store not looking back.

Mikoto just start to chuckle at the fact that dude got so scared then Mikoto heard little foot steps coming for him he looks to the side to see Anna in a purple lolitca dress that went down to her knees with black stockings the dress had black stripes from side to side on it and little purple boots with black lases with a purple little hat on her head.

H-how do i look asked Anna with her head down worried Mikoto would not like it.

Look up at me Mikoto said with with a soft voice.

She looked up slowly to see Mikoto smiling.

You look lovely he said with a soft and nice voice and a smile.

T-thank y-you she said embarrassd but happy with a smile.

You ready it's getting late we should head home now Mikoto said.

Anna just noded still embarrassd.

Then she grabed ahold of is left hand with her right hand.

Mikoto just smirked then rised his aura so Anna could stay warm.

They both start to walk not saying a word both just enjoying being together.

About 15 minutes of then walking they got to the Homra bar they then look in the window to see Rikio holding a old camera and filming Yata doing skateboard tricks as he gets yell at by Izumo about skating in his bar then he starts to film Saburouta and Shouhei doing a kinda of break dancing but Shouhei's leg hits a cup of bear spilling it all over Izumo's bar then Izumo starts freaking out on him about it Yata laughing at Shouhei getting yell.

Everyones having a good time thanks to you Tatara if only you where alive to see it said Mikoto looking up to the sky with a small smile on his face.

Yes he really did bring Homra together Mikoto said Anna looking at everyone in the bar having fun and fighting with Rikio filming it all on Tatara's old camera.

Now it's just you who can bring everyone together Anna said Mikoto now looking down at Anna.

Anna just looked at Mikoto in shock.

W-what how could i ? asked Anna.

Because your so perfect like a angel you can bring a bunch of bad and good people together then make then all stop their fighting just by smiling for them Mikoto said.

Anna felt her cheeks warm up a little with a little blush.

Hey is that Anna and Mikoto what are they doing outside still why haven't they come in already asked Yata.

You sould leave them alone Yata said Izumo

Okay okay but i want to film them because we need some of them on film because they are Homras king and princess said Yata.

Okay do whatever you want just don't get my bar involved said Izumo.

Yeah i know now Rikio point that camera at them then get by the window so we can hear them said Yata.

Okay Rikio then did as Yata said.

I meen you was able to make even me fall under your little spell said Mikoto now bending over looking Anna in the eyes.

I-if anybody fell under a spell it was me Anna said quietly.

Mikoto smirked then leaned in and started to kiss Anna.

Anna at first was shocked then she started to kiss back.

W-what they are k-kissing said Yata as he fell on his but.

Thats why i told you not to mess with them i knew something like this was going to happen some day said Izumo.

I got it all on film said Rikio.

Don't let Mikoto or Anna find out or you we be dead said Shouhei.

Yeah he will be really pissed said Saburouta with a worried face.

Okay turn the camera away and film me doing my new skateboard trick said Yata.

Okay but don't mess up this time Rikio said.

You better not break anything in my bar yelled Izumo.

Hearing all the noise in the bar made Mikoto and Anna snap out of it.

It really is lively in there said Mikoto with a faint smile.

Anna just noded.

So thats what the dream meant ive fallen for our little princess Mikoto thought to himself.

I-i love you Mikoto a blushing Anna said.

I love you to Anna a now smiling Mikoto said.

We should head in and join them said Mikoto.

Yes said a smiling Anna.

Then she runs in the the bar opening the door with Mikoto slowly walking behind her.

Hello our princess said everybody.

H-hello said Anna as she walk over to sit down on the couch.

She talked back instead of waving or just noding thought Izumo in shock.

The kings back said everyone.

Hi said Mikoto walking over to the couch to sit down by Anna.

Everyone was shocked that Mikoto said Hi rather then just walking by or groaning at them.

Film them Rikio said Yata with a big smile.

Rikio went over to them with camera.

Say hi to the camera for Tatara said Rikio.

Hi Anna and Mikoto said at the same time.

Mikoto just started laughing and then he put his hand on his face.

Anna leans against Mikoto's arm and starts to fall asleep.

Anna lets go to bed it's late and you shouldn't sleep on the couch Mikoto said as he yawned.

Okay Anna said then she grabed Mikotos left hand as he started to walk up the stairs Anna is following him.

Yeah it is getting late Rikio lets go said Yata.

Yeah me and Shouhei are about to leave to said Saburouta.

Okay good night everbody Izumo said.

as everybody was leaveing he starts to pick up the trash that was on the floor then he sees the camera is still on its sitting on the bar stool he goes over and pick it up then turns it off and puts it on the tv stand and walks over to turn off the light but right as he was about to he heard the door open up he looks over and says.

Yata did you forget something but he sees its not Yata its Seri Awashima of Scepter 4.

Oh hi Miss Seri the bar is closing what can i do for you asked Izumo.

Um can i have a drink asked Seri.

Oh okay but only for a little bit said Izumo.

Seri walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool and grabed the cup of bear that Izumo pulled for her.

So i could not help but see what your king and little princess were doing in front of your bar so i waited a bit before i came in Seri said with a small blush on her face.

Oh really now will you keep it our little secret asked Izumo taking away her drink and holding it up.

Yeah yeah now just give me back my drink Seri said.

Izumo handed her drink back.

So what do you think of it asked Izumo.

I think they are kinda cute together and they need each other Seri said.

I wish i had something like that she said.

Oh but you have me said Izumo with a small smile.

Oh shut up Seri said with a small smile and blush.

But really Anna needs a girl to help her with all her girl problems so ill come by to tomorow to teach her that stuff said Seri.

Oh but what could we of Homra not teach her that Scepter 4 can asked Izumo.

Like safe sex or when she gets periods so might need to know that stuff really soon im saying this as a friend not as a second in command of Scepter 4 Seri said.

Okay then i see you point i think she might already know about periods though i meen we buy her pads and stuff every month said Izumo.

Yeah but she needs to know how to make some of the pain go away and other stuff like that Seri said blushing.

Okay then thanks it would be nice if someone could teach her girly stuff.

About 30 more minutes of talking with Izumo and making fun of him Seri went back home and Izumo closed up the bar and went to go home to.

Mikoto is having a dream of him and Anna dancing up on the clouds but this time Anna was having the same dream it's a beautiful dream.

This all they ever wanted.

End.

Okay hi everyone i wanted to make a better Anna X Mikoto then my last one so i stay up all night to write this one i hope you liked it please let me know and im sorry if any or all the characters are not like the anime or manga i tried my best but im still new to writing so they might seem weird or stupid im sorry if anybody feels that way about them this might just stay ended here or i might make a part 2 to this with a time skip when Anna is a little older i dont know yet i might i just want to wait to see what everybody thinks of this first will until next time Bye i had fun.

Date:(5/20/2014).

It took me about 4 or so hours to make this.


End file.
